Races
Humans - adaptible, can be all sorts, no special trends; alignment: any; deities: any size: medium, base speed: 30, get 1 extra feat at lvl 1; get 4 extra skill points at lvl 1; language: common, extra languages: any; racial modifiers: none. Favored class: any (highest class takes no penalty for multiclassing) Dwarves - sturdy, loyal, fond of riches - can be prone to greed; get along great with gnomes; ok with humans, half-elves and halflings; meh towards elves, generally dislike half-orcs. Prejudiced but can be fair. Tend to be gruff and reserved. Alignment: most tend towards lawful and good but can be any. (However, if you make a chaotic evil dwarf, I expect an awesome bio justifying it.) Deities: Moradin size: medium; base speed: 20, not reduced under heavy load; Darkvision; treat Dwarven waraxe and Dwarven urgrosh as martial weapons; languages: Dwarven, Common; bonus languages: Giant, Gnome, Orc, Goblin, Terran, Undercommon; Favored class: Fighter +2 to Constitution, -2 to Charisma +2 racial bonus to search checks on stonework; +2 to Appraise on stone and metal items; +2 to Craft stone or metal +2 to resist trip/bullrush if standing on firm ground +2 on saves against poison +2 on saves against spells and spell-like effects +1 to attack against orcs, half-orcs, goblins, hobgoblins and bugbears +4 to AC against giants (ogres, trills, hill giants), unless flat footed Gnomes '''- animal lovers; love humor, jokes and tricks; very curious and inquisitive, passionate scientists and engineers. Generally friends with dwarves and halflings, suspicious toward the rest but not unfriendly or mean. Hate goblins and giants. Alignment: any non-evil. (If you absolutely must make an evil gnome, give me a good reason why, and a convincing bio.) Languages: Gnome, Common. Bonus languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin and Orc. Deities: Garl Glittergold. Favored class: Bard Spell-like abilities: Can speak with a burrowing animal (badger, fox, rabbit etc.) once a day for 1 minute with Charisma >=10, 1/day - dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, with caster lvl 10, DC 10+CHA+spell level size: small; size bonuses: +1 to AC, +1 to attack, +4 on Hide; lift/carry capacity limited to 3/4 of medium speed: 20; low-light vision; treat gnome hooked hammers as martial weapons; +2 Constitution, -2 Strength +1 to difficulty class of illusion spells cast by gnomes +1 to Attack against kobolds, goblins, hobgoblins and bugbears +4 to AC against giants (ogres, trolls, hill giants). +2 to Listen +2 to Craft (alchemy) '''Halflings - cunning, resourceful, daring opportunists; love pleasures and spending money; alignment - neutral on at least one axis, or give me a good reason why not. Deities: Yondalla; language: Halfling, Common; bonus languages: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Orc. Favored class: Rogue size: small; speed: 20; size bonuses: +1 to AC, +1 to Attack; +4 to Hide. Lift/carry capacity 3/4 of medium. +2 Dexterity, -2 Strength +2 to Climb, Jump, Move silently +1 to all saves +2 to saves against fear, stacks with the previous one +1 to Attack with thrown and slings +2 to Listen Elves ''' - aloof, haughty, curious, perfectionists. Love music, art and poetry. Tend to look down on other races but can be pleasant enough. Alignment: any, most tend toward chaotic and good. Languages: Elven, Common; bonus languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan. Deities: Correlon. Favored class: Wizard size: medium; speed: 30; immunity to sleep spells and effects; +2 to saves against enchantment; low-light vision; martial weapon proficiency for longsword, rapier, longbow/composite longbow and shortbow/composite shortbow. Do not need to sleep, instead meditate in a trance (4 hours equal to 8 hours sleep for humans). +2 Dexterity; -2 Constitution +2 to Listen, Search, and Spot checks '''Half-elves - mix of human and elf, get along fine with all except half-orcs. Alignment: leaning toward chaotic but can be any. Languages: Elven, Common. Bonus languages: any. Deities: Corellon, Ehlonna. Favored class: any size: medium, speed:30, immune to sleep spells and effects; low-light vision; considered elf for race-specific effects/magic/items. +2 to saves against enchantment +1 to Listen, Search and Spot +2 to Diplomacy and Gather information Half-orcs - rough, impulsive, prone to violence, like to fight, drink, boast, dance; scarred faces as mark of various status or achievements. Hostile to dwarves or elves, tolerate others but not friendly. Alignment: traditionally chaotic, but any non-lawful is fine (if you make a lawful half-orc, justify it with a good story). Languages: Common, Orc. Bonus languages: Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin, Abyssal. Favored class: Barbarian. Deities: Gruumsh size: medium; speed: 30; darkvision; considered orc for race-specific effects/magic/items +2 Strength, +2 Constitution; -2 Charisma